


'Cause My Monsters Are Real

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Animal Shifter Sam Winchester, Castiel is on the run., Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Human/Monster Society, M/M, Majority of the Characters are some kind of Creature, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Strangers to Lovers, There is only one under the bed, Think Monsters Inc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "It's great," Garth responding, grabbing a chair and sliding it over. "Bess is in her glory, and the little one is doing awesome. I love her so much." He smiled a toothy grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm not here about me, though. I debated coming at all, cause I know how sacred our Fridays are, but I figured you'd want to be prepared."Sam leaned around Rowena, his arm draped over her shoulder, "What do you mean he'd want to be prepared?""You too, Sam. This affects both of you. It literally just happened." Garth hung his head like a kicked puppy. "So, I was back in today, filling out my paperwork to start back up on Monday. And I overheard it.""Spit it out, Wolfman." Dean leaned his chair back on two legs, foot resting on the table."Magda's getting her own room. Emma's getting a new person in the room. They're splitting you two up." Garth looked pathetically at Dean. "You're getting a new partner."Dean instinctively kicked out, sending him backward and onto the floor. "Ow. What?"





	'Cause My Monsters Are Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts).

> Story Time #13! The prompt is from the most amazing [Jemariel!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel)
> 
> It's a photo prompt, but it's one people are familiar with: 'our humans are sleeping in bunk beds and we have to share the space under' aka: 'there's only one under-the-bed.'
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Later Lenore!" Sam waved to the vampire as Dean nodded towards the kitsune Amy. They walked towards the exit of Singer Protection Agency, looking forward to starting their weekend and spending time with their friends at the Ghoulhouse. It was a creature comfort, doing the same thing every Friday night, unwinding after a long week of protecting their charges. 

They left the building and headed the few blocks towards the restaurant, enjoying the sounds of the kids enjoying the last bit of daylight before the sun went down. A few people waved to them on their walk, having known the pair since they were kids in the neighborhood. It was a close-knit community, and the boys liked keeping it that way.

Dean opened the door to the Ghoulhouse, letting Sam in first. A cheerful voice behind the counter greeted the brothers. "Hiya, boys! Your table is waiting. Charlie's already back there with Dorothy." Their adoptive mother, Ellen, smiled at them. "Sending back two phantsmales for you?"

Sam smiled and nodded while Dean spoke up. "Yeah, Ma. It was a long day. The girls decided to watch some scary movie before bed, so they kept us on our toes."

"You got it. Go, sit, and relax. Jo'll be around with them in a sec." Ellen winked at them before setting off to make their drinks.

The brothers made their way back, finding the pair of phoenixes sitting next to each other at the corner table. They were pressed up close and whispering, only separating at Sam and Dean's approach. "Hey, guys!" Charlie beamed up at them, before noticing how tired they were. "Long day?"

Dean plopped in the seat next to Charlie while Sam took a place a few down from him. "You have no idea, Red."

"It was ok." Sam chimed in. "Early shift was easy. Magda and Emma decided to go to the movies."

"Yeah, it was later in the shift that sucked." Dean rolled his eyes. "They went and saw some scary movie. Something with a clown, which left me without a partner." He glared at Sam. 

"Hey, I was perfectly fine. Just become that which you are afraid of." Sam shifted into a clown before shifting back to his standard form. "Still, of all things."

"Please don't shift like that again." A warm southern drawl came from behind Sam. "You're gonna scare the missus." Benny and Andrea joined them at the table. "You would think they'd be afraid of Vampires, but no it's clowns. Something we can be afraid of too."

"I think you meant that you can be afraid of Benny." Dorothy chimed in, causing the whole table to laugh.

The table rounded out with the addition of Rowena then Jo after she brought the drinks from the bar. They were relaxing and happily chatting when a familiar and well-loved face appeared.

"Garth!" Dean raised his glass toasting the werewolf. "Long time no see! How's fatherhood treating you?"

"It's great," Garth responded, grabbing a chair and sliding it over. "Bess is in her glory, and the little one is doing awesome. I love her so much." He smiled a toothy grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm not here about me, though. I debated coming at all, cause I know how sacred our Fridays are, but I figured you'd want to be prepared."

Sam leaned around Rowena, his arm draped over her shoulder, "What do you mean he'd want to be prepared?"

"You too, Sam. This affects both of you. It literally just happened." Garth hung his head like a kicked puppy. "So, I was back in today, filling out my paperwork to start back up on Monday. And I overheard it."

"Spit it out, Wolfman." Dean leaned his chair back on two legs, foot resting on the table.

"Magda's getting her own room. Emma's getting a new person in the room. They're splitting you two up." Garth looked pathetically at Dean. "You're getting a new partner."

Dean instinctively kicked out, sending him backward and onto the floor. "Ow. What?"

"I'm sorry man, I'm just repeating what I heard. Their guardians took in another kid, I guess they figured it was best to put the kid with Emma than to give the kid her own room." He looked at Sam. "And you've done so well with Magda, they didn't want to separate you from her."

Charlie offered her hand down to Dean as the rest of the table went quiet. Dean took it and got back to his feet, setting his chair back up. "Are you sure, Garth?"

"I swear on Bess and my pup, Dean."

Dean and Sam locked eyes. The pair of them had been assigned as a team to a bunk bed once Sam was old enough to start working at the protection agency. While Dean had worked solo before Sam joining the force, Sam never worked alone. This was going to be a challenge for them both.

Sam spoke up first. "You know we won't ever shoot the messenger, Garth. Thanks for warning us. It gives us the weekend to prepare for Monday."

"Like I said, I really debated coming. But if it were me, I know I'd want to be told."

"That's probably why they said it within earshot of you." Dean nodded before clapping him on the shoulder. "So you sticking around, or heading home to the missus?"

"I need to get home, but I can probably start really joining you all again next Friday." Garth stood up and slid his chair back to the other table. "Take care, and I'll see you two on Monday."

Dean slumped back in his seat as Garth exited the Ghoulhouse. Both he and Sam had lost their spark for the evening, and no one contested it when they said they were heading out for the night.

The following Monday, they were met at the door by their boss - and adoptive father - Bobby. "Mornin' boys. I'm pretty sure you know what's going on, but let's make it official." He nodded his head towards his office.

Once they were inside, Bobby held up his hand to keep them from talking. "Look. I didn't want to split you two up. But the kid that's coming already has a monster assigned to them. We didn't expect them to put her with Emma. You know we can't rip monsters away from their kids." Sam and Dean nodded solemnly. "I did make sure that you two still are set up next to each other. Least I could do."

"Anything you can at least tell me about the new monster or their kid?" Dean slouched back in his chair.

"About the monster. All I know is that their name is Castiel." He slid a folder over to Dean. "He's got a clean record, and has been with this child almost since birth, much like you and Emma."

Dean picked up the folder and opened it. "It's all blanked out?" He tilted it to show to Sam, who leaned over. "What is he? Freaking Green Ops? His child gonna hurt Emma?"

"I don't know, Dean." Bobby took off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his limited amount of hair. "The only thing I know is that if there's anyone in this building that I trust to hold up against him, it's you."

"So is this mine and Dean's last day working together?" Sam inquired, leaning forward in his seat.

"We'll still work together every day, bitch."

"You know what I mean, jerk."

"Freaking Idjits." Bobby put his hat back on. "Yes, now go get to your station before I put you in your own nightmares."

"That threat has never worked with us, old man," Dean winked before rushing out of the office with Sam.

Their last night working together, Sam and Dean set up under the bed, relaxing and listening to the girls chat before they drifted off to sleep. They were happy and excited to have another sister join their family. Emma and Magda had spent the day with the girl, chalking her quietness up to her nervousness

"You just like to talk a lot, Emma," Magda said through a yawn, nestling down into her pillow.

"I do not." Emma retorted. "I just have a lot to say."

"You won't forget me, right?"

"Mags, you're going to be right across the hall."

"I know, but ever since Jody and Donna adopted me, it's been you and me together," Magda paused, "It's going to be weird on my own."

"I know, but it'll be ok. If you have a bad dream, you can come back and share the bed with me. I'll chase them away for you."

The brothers snorted at that comment, the girls oblivious to their presence.

"Promise, Emma?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep. We have to help Claire move in tomorrow."

Sam and Dean smiled at each other and became more alert, ready to protect the girls at a moment's notice.

To the surprise of the brothers, both girls had a peaceful sleep. They were unsure of who to thank, or if they should be thanking anyone. They returned back through the portal as the sun rose in the human world, signing off on their paperwork, before leaving for the day.

The next morning, as promised, Sam had his own station set up next to Dean's. It hadn't sunk in that they wouldn't be protecting as a team any more until that moment. Sam started moving a few of his personal effects over when a new scent caught his attention.

The same smell caught Dean's attention, as he looked up from his desk and saw a tall, attractive, brunette standing at the entrance to the portal bay. Dean looked back to Sam, and mouthed _Is that him?_ and was met with a small shrug.

As the mystery man came closer, the brothers could make out that he was wearing a tan trench coat over some kind of suit. They shared another look, their heads tilting in confusion as he approached them. "I'm looking for Dean Winchester?"

Dean stood up from his seat and extended his hand. "That would be me. You must be Castiel."

"Yes." The new guy drew out, his hand taking Dean's and shaking it. "I understand we're to be sharing a portal."

"Yeah, we'll be working together." Dean shot a quick look to Sam, who remained silent but was clearly perplexed. "I understand Jody took in your kid, Claire?"

Castiel leaned in and squinted his eyes, as though he were evaluating Dean. "How do you know so much?"

"Our kids were talking last night." Sam cut in. "Hi, I'm Sam. Up until today, my kid Magda was Emma's bunkmate." He offered his own hand.

"I see." Castiel shook Sam's hand before turning back to Dean. "How soon can we cross over? I need to get to Claire as soon as possible."

Dean picked up a device on his desk and tapped it awake. "We should be able to cross over in a few minutes. They're getting ready for bed now." He turned it to show to Castiel.

"They're in bed, why can't we go now?" Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We're supposed to wait until lights out."

"The portals cannot be detected by the kids. They do not glow, they do not absorb light. We can go now."

Dean shook his head. "Look, not to be rude, or put down the last place you worked, but we have rules here. And our rules say when the lights go out, we can open the portal." Dean fidgeted with the scrying glass in his hand. "I know Emma the best. Unless your girl sleeps with the light on, which Emma cannot do, the lights will be going out any moment now."

The scrying glass went dark. "Now, can we go?" Castiel asked, moving to stand behind a white line.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "You gonna be ok, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, Dean." The younger brother winked at his older brother. "And Magda is almost ready for bed. I'll be going soon myself."

"Alright, then." Dean flipped a few switches and hit a button, causing the machine to whir up and their portal to open. Before he could say another word to Castiel, the monster was already through. "After you, jackass."

Sam laughed. "He's allowed to be nervous. His charge literally just made a huge change, Dean. Don't tell me you wouldn't be freaking out if Emma weren't going through something similar."

Dean opened his mouth to say something before shutting it. He glared at his brother. "Not cool." He walked up to the portal and waved to his brother before stepping in. "See you in a few."

As Dean came through on the other side, there was no sign of Castiel. He still wasn't sure what kind of creature his new partner was, and it was considered rude to ask. He thought back of when he first caught Castiel's scent, and he realized he couldn't determine his creature type from the smell either.

Dean walked back to where he and Sam had long ago made a makeshift camp out of forgotten books and toys, hoping that Castiel had found it and set up for the evening already. The spot was empty, but Dean shrugged and sat back and relaxed, listening for both Emma and Castiel. He pulled out the crossword puzzle he had been working on, cursing himself for forgetting to ask Sam what an eight-letter word for someone who returns is.

After about a half-hour, Castiel finally showed up. "Do you not check the perimeter?"

"Nope." Dean didn't bother looking up from his crossword puzzle. "Do you know a seven-letter word for an idealized person?"

"Eidolon," Castiel responded, not missing a beat. "Why don't you check it?"

"Because this is a safe place, Cas." Dean put the paper down and looked up at his new partner. "Emma has lived here her whole life. I have been assigned here almost my entire time as a protector."

"So you've gone lazy. You're not the great Dean Winchester I've heard of?"

"First, rude. Second, you've heard of me?"

"A lot of people have heard of the Winchester Brothers. You two are some of the strongest Protectors out there. I feel guilty about splitting you up."

"Not your fault, Cas." Dean put the paper on the makeshift table in the middle of the camp. "You didn't choose to put Claire in the same room as Emma."

"True," Cas nodded, "But all the same, I feel–" Cas paused. "I'm sorry, hold that thought. Claire's having a Dream."

"Want me to come along?" Dean stood up, ready to go on Cas' command.

Cas shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but not yet. There are things you're not ready for." Cas vanished.

"What the hell?" Dean looked around, trying to find any sign of where Castiel went. He heard the whimpers and cries of Claire, determining them to be hers as they were an unfamiliar sound. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before climbing out from under the bed to check on Emma. She was still peaceful, unaware of the Dreaming girl above her. Dean gently touched Emma's finger to confirm she was either dreaming or dreamless before hopping back down and heading back to camp.

Alone again, Dean picked up the crossword puzzle and resumed working on it. The shift was weird. There was no Sam to banter with, there was a strange creature that he can't bring himself to hate working with him, and Emma was having an incredibly peaceful night again.

"Seven letter word for a source of terror or dread." Dean rolled his eyes. "S-P-E-C-T-E-R. Specter."

"Could also be a banshee." Cas walked back into the encampment.

Dean turned his head and was able to make out the shadow of wings behind Cas. He tilted his head and was about to ask before shaking his head. "Nah. there's an S in the first spot."

"Makes sense then." Cas sat down across from Dean and offered his hand. "I want to start over."

"Okay?" Dean took Cas' hand and shook it. "I guess I should reintroduce myself? I'm Dean."

"And I'm Castiel. My Charge is Claire. She has been through quite a bit and has been through many of these foster homes. She has trouble adjusting, so she's like a magnet for the Dreams."

"How many does she have a night?" Dean looked up towards where the girl slept, concern and empathy in his eyes.

"Usually only one or two." Cas shrugged. "When I heard about coming here, I must admit, I was..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Hopeful?"

"Hopeful?"

"I know of your work with Krissy Chambers. Sam's work with Magda, which I'm sure you had some hand in. Dreams hardly affect them anymore. Emma is sleeping peacefully above us." Cas ran a hand down his face. "I guess seeing you sitting down and just lounging, it wasn't what I expected."

"That's what you meant when you said you knew me."

Cas nodded.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Cas–"

"I thought your name was Dean?" Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes in confusion.

Dean laughed, "That was good man. That was..." He froze. "You weren't telling a joke." Dean pursed his lips. "What I mean, is I'm going to be upfront with you. I lucked out." He pointed to his eyes, his ears, his nose, "My senses? I know what's coming before it hits. Being a shifter helps in this gig."

"I can see that."

"I also won't lie. I'm terrified that something's gonna happen to Emma. I was always terrified that something was going to happen to Krissy. Keeps me on high alert. Even now, conversing with you? More of my attention is on her." Dean shrugged. "I mean, I'm enjoying talking with you, but she's my first priority."

"Of course, Dean.”

The corner of Dean's mouth curled up in a smile. "You want to do a last check on Claire? I'm gonna do one on Emma. Shift's almost over."

"I probably should. I'll meet you at the portal in ten?" Cas disappeared, leaving Dean to pocket his crossword puzzle and head back up to check on Emma.

After confirming that she was sleeping well, Dean headed back to the portal and waited for Cas. His new partner was just a couple minutes behind him, and together they exited through the portal as the sun started to rise in the Human world.

Back in their world, Cas and Dean said their goodbyes, with Cas heading out while Dean waited for Sam.

Sam came out a few minutes later, stretching out and yawning.

"Long night, Sammy?"

"Magda had the Dreams twice." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "She's not used to sleeping alone. Tossed and turned all night. She cried out for Emma several times."

"Shit. Poor girl." Dean clapped his brother's shoulder. "Nothing too hard for you, though, I'm sure."

"Yeah, fighting those bastards are easy enough. It was just back to back, and making sure she was peaceful before I left." Sam looked at his desk and shook his head before grabbing his paperwork. "I'll do this at home. How was your day? Castiel drive you crazy?"

Dean thought for a second. "No, not really. I get why he was the way he was this morning. Like you said, if it were Emma, I'd probably been all riled up too."

"Did you two talk a lot?" Sam stretched again before pushing Dean towards the exit to the portal hall.

"When we could?" Dean shrugged. "I mean, he was focused on Claire. It was her first night in a new place."

"What all did you talk about?"

Dean looked up at his younger brother. "What is this, twenty questions?" Dean shrugged. "Apparently we're decently known as protectors? And he wanted to start over, cause he knows that he came across kinda curt earlier."

Sam leaned in once they were outside. "Do you know what kind of creature he is?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to ask."

"Didn't he have to go fight a Dream?" Sam tilted his head. "I mean, you offered to help, right?"

"He did go to fight a Dream. And he literally disappeared. So tell me, walking encyclopedia, how many creatures can do that?"

Sam shut his mouth and started counting on his fingers.

"Sam, seriously. It's blacked out in the file for a reason. When he's ready to share, he can share." Dean yawned. "Dammit, now I'm tired. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. Ghoulhouse for dinner?"

"Hell yeah." Dean turned and dragged Sam with him, heading to where they knew their adoptive mom would feed them.

The next day at work, Cas brought each of them a coffee and took the prep time of their shift getting to know the brothers. He shared some of his and Claire's history, confirming that he had been with her since she was born. When Emma had a Dream, he offered to go with Dean, so he could watch the shifter's fighting style. Cas stayed back and let Dean fight, an appreciative smile on his face when the Dream was easily defeated.

Cas and Dean started talking more during their shifts over the week, and the following Monday, Cas asked if Dean wanted to tag along if Claire had a Dream. Dean quickly agreed and offered the same that Cas had done for him, to stay back and let Cas handle it. When Claire's dream hit, Cas vanished, but Dean shifted to a bird and flew to her bunk, getting up to her only a moment behind Cas. He stayed in form, and he stayed out of the way, but watching Cas fight, confirmed what he had seen that first shift, Cas has wings of his own. Once the Dream was defeated, they both headed back down. Dean, despite his curiosity, remained quiet and didn't bring up Cas' wings. 

Their weeks together turned into a month, and it hit Dean that he found a new friend, a new confidant in Cas. He told his partner things that he never told other people, except maybe Sam and especially not Sam. Cas never made fun of him for his secrets nor judged him when he needed to vent. It made him smile that Cas so willingly accepted him.

There came a night in their second month together when Claire had a Dream that was so bad, it was actually two Dreams. Cas didn't see the second one about to attack him, and Dean shifted into wolf form and pounced on it. He tore it to shreds as Cas quickly dispatched the one he was fighting. Soon after their victory, Claire slept peacefully again. And once Dean shifted back into his human form, Cas pulled him into a tight embrace.

One Friday night, several months after Cas had joined the crew at Singer Protection Agency, Sam and Dean joined their friends for a night of fun at the Ghoulhouse. Dean was telling Charlie and Dorothy about something he and Cas had gotten up to on his shift while Benny and Sam were conversing behind Rowena's back. 

Dean went to take a swig of his phantasmale and frowned upon finding it empty. "I will finish this story in a moment, ladies. I need a refill." Dean stood up from his seat and headed over to the bar, unaware of Benny and Sam right behind him. 

He flagged down Ellen and sat on the stool to wait his turn when Benny and Sam sat down next to him, pinning him to his seat. "Uh, hey, guys. Personal space?"

"Got a question for ya brotha," Benny leaned in, ignoring Dean's request. "What's going on between you and Cas?"

Ellen walked up, and Sam held up three fingers before chiming in. "I mean, I have to agree with Benny, and we hardly ever agree on anything. Why isn't he here spending time with us?”

Dean sputtered. "Uh, cause we're work friends."

Benny and Sam both turned and pointed at the table. "How many of those people started as work friends, Dean?" Sam asked. "Hell, Garth and Dorothy still work there."

"And honestly, Cher, I don't hear you talk about anyone the way I hear you talk about Cas."

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Dean shrugged. "You all are just used to mine and Sam's shenanigans, and now that it's not me and Sam, it's throwing you all off."

Ellen walked back over with their drinks. "That was probably the case, what is it, five months ago now? But the only thing we don't know about your Cas is what kind of creature he is." She reached across the table and ruffled Dean's hair. "You're like a smitten kitten."

"I don't care how poisonous your venom is, Ma. I will transform and bite you."

"You keep pretending Dean." Ellen winked and headed to help another customer.

"I hate you all right now. Are all of you in on this?" Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Benny.

Benny nodded. "Pretty much, Cher. Andrea wanted to start a betting pool, but Charlie said your head is too far up your own ass."

"Rowena then offered to charm you two together, but I think that was where we drew the line," Sam added.

"He's a friend," Dean slid down off of his stool, squeezing out from between Sam and Benny. "Even if I did like him like that, I don't think he returns the feelings." He started walking back towards the table.

"What's the worst that happens?" Benny asked, following along. "You find out he isn't interested."

"No," Dean replied as he sat down. "The worst is that it makes things between us weird, and I lose my friend. I like how he gets me." Charlie wrapped her arm around his shoulder before giving him a kiss against the temple.

"Aye, but Dean, if yer friendship is what it sounds like, then ye saying that ye've got a thing for Castiel isn' gonna destroy it." Rowena leaned against Sam as he sat back down.

"I really didn't want to do this, Dean." Sam threatened. "But if you don't invite him next Friday, I will."

The whole table went quiet and looked from Dean to Sam several times. The tension grew with each second that Dean neglected to answer. The older Winchester looked at his friends, each with a different look of concern or excitement on their face.

"Fine."

The table erupted in cheers as glasses clanked together.

It had taken Dean all weekend to build up the courage to ask Cas to join him at Ghoulhouse that coming Friday. He debated between making it seem like a date, or friends hanging out, or something else altogether. As he got dressed in the mirror, he recited what he was going to say to Cas when he saw him that morning. 

"Cas." Dean shook his head. "No, too macho." He cleared his throat. "Hey, Cas." Dean smiled and nodded. "So, I'm pretty sure I've told you about Fridays at the Ghoulhouse? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me this Friday." He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Dammit, Sammy. I hate you so much right now."

"Nah, you love me." Sam laughed, his body leaned up against the doorframe, causing Dean to jump. "Really? That wrapped up you didn't smell _or_ hear me? That's insane."

"Shut it, Samantha."

Sam pushed himself upright and entered Dean's room. "You ready to go? Sooner we get to work, sooner you can get this over with."

"You gonna make me ask as soon as we get there?" Dean's jaw dropped. "What if he says no? I have to spend all day in the human world with him."

"Yeah, I think you'll be fine." Sam pulled Dean by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go Romeo." Dean whimpered but followed along.

Once the brothers arrived and got to their stations, they were surprised to not find Cas waiting for them. They had gotten used to his punctuality, and were used to him being at the agency before they were. Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. "Maybe he's caught in traffic?"

Dean shook his head before walking over to his desk to start calibrating their portal. He kept an eye on his scrying glass, noting that it was odd that Emma wasn't in her room at such a late hour. He looked over at Sam, who was also waiting for Magda to go to bed. "Do you think they went to see a movie or something?"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "On a school night? Jody wouldn't let them do that. I'm half tempted to go through the portal and make sure they're ok."

"How about I do that, and you stay here. You can cover for me." Dean started powering up his portal. "I know the house better than you do."

"Bobby finds out..."

"And he won't, will he?" Dean shot Sam a look, which was returned with one of Sam's own.

"Fine. Go, before someone realizes you're in there before the kids are asleep."

Dean winked, saluting Sam before stepping into the portal, and underneath of Emma and Claire's bed.

The girls' room was much brighter than he was used to, considering one of them had left the light on. Dean took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness before shifting into his bird form. He darted out from under the bed and looked around at his surroundings. Almost immediately, he noticed the most painful thing. 

Claire was gone.

Her bed sheets were made up, but the small knickknacks that she accumulated over the past five months were gone from her dresser. The pictures of her, Magda and Emma that were on her mirror, removed. It was like the only person who lived in the room was Emma.

And with Claire gone, that meant that Cas was gone.

Afraid that he was going to collapse, Dean landed on Claire's dresser and recomposed himself. He had finally come to terms that he had feelings for Cas, and Cas was gone, ripped away from him like a page from a book. He flapped out his wings and started flying again, desperate to know why they were gone.

Dean flew down the hallway and listened for the sounds of Emma or Magda's voices, finding them in the living room with Jody, Donna, and what he assumed to be another police officer. The girls were exhausted and distraught, while their moms were both complete shells of themselves. All he had to do was listen for a few minutes before realizing that Claire had run away.

"Doug, listen, can we send the girls to bed?" Jody asked, a silent pleading clear in her tone.

"I just have one more question."

Emma patted Jody's leg. "It's ok Mom, we want Claire home." Magda nodded in agreement.

"What was the last thing Claire said to you before you went to bed last night, Emma?"

"She said, 'No matter what you hear, don't open your eyes. The angels are coming tonight.' She's always been a little obsessed with angels, especially one she named Castiel." Emma's shoulders dropped, and Dean nearly fell off the perch he had found. Cas was an angel!?

"Thank you, Emma." Officer Doug nodded to Donna and Jody. "We're keeping the cop car outside tonight, and we still have people on the lookout."

Dean hopped off his perch and flew back to Emma's room as fast as he could, transforming and sliding under the bed. His legs hit the portal, and he was pulled through, landing on his ass in front of Sam and Bobby. Bobby crossed his arms and glared down at him while Sam rolled his eyes and looked affronted, as though he had been in the middle of telling the greatest story of all time.

"So, you were saying, Sam?" Bobby looked up and prepared to yell at Sam when Dean cut in.

"Cas is an angel?" Dean took in a deep breath, trying to slow down his heart rate. "Did you know? Did you let us work with a goddamned angel Bobby?"

Bobby looked around and saw all eyes on them. "My office. Now."

"No. They're sending Emma and Magda to bed. They're fucking traumatized, and you know the angels are going to send the Dreams after them. I'm not leaving my charge alone." Dean stood up and brushed his knees off. "I only came back through the portal cause I misjudged my landing."

"What happened?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Claire ran away, saying that the angels were coming for her. Or did come for her? I don't know. But Emma's in danger, Magda's in danger. And for fuck's sake, Cas and his charge are in danger." Dean rolled his neck and shoulders. "Yell at me if you need to, but it's going to be after my shift is over. Sam, go get your portal open."

Dean waited until Sam's portal was open before jumping back through his. The room was dark, and he could hear Emma sobbing in her bed. He knew how close Emma had become to Claire, he and Cas often chuckling at the girl's conversations at night.

"Castiel," Emma sniffled, "I don't know if you're real, but Claire said you're the only good angel left." Dean moved closer so he could hear her quiet prayer. "I don't know why she had to leave, but she needs to come home. Please keep her safe. Please?"

Dean swallowed hard and climbed up to her mattress, hiding at the foot of Emma's bed. He whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "Oh, Emma, he's real. And if I know him, which I like to think I do, he's doing everything to keep her safe. I just want to know who's keeping him safe." Dean blended into the shadows and moved up near Emma's head, ready to fight any Dreams that came her way.

As daylight started to break, Dean gave Emma one final check, confirming that she had finally fallen into a somewhat peaceful sleep. The angels had not been kind to her and had sent four Dreams after her that night. The number was unprecedented. The most Emma ever had in a night was two, and that was usually when she watched a scary movie.

The angels wanted something. They were trying to find Claire or Cas or both of them. Dean hopped back under the bed, sliding through the portal where he was met by Sam and Bobby. He nodded exhaustedly, hitting the button to shut down his portal, before following after Bobby.

They entered Bobby's office, where he gestured for the two of them to sit. Sam immediately sank into a seat while Dean shook his head no. "If I sit down, I'm gonna fall asleep. Four, Bobby. They sent four Dreams after Emma."

Sam looked up. "Shit, and here I was bitching about the three that came after Magda." He ran his hand down his face. "You said Cas is an Angel?"

"He was." Bobby interrupted. "He's a Fallen."

Dean shook his head. "They're extinct."

"You gonna make me spell it out for you, idjit?"

"It's why everything was blacked out in his personnel folder." Sam smacked his forehead. "And why he can vanish. He has all the powers of an angel, just cut off from their central source."

"Where would he go, Bobby?" Dean pleaded. "If he and Claire are in trouble, where is he?"

Bobby shook his head. "You can't go there, Dean."

"Stop me, Bobby."

"You almost got branded an Outsider today!" Bobby slammed his fist on the desk. "There is a reason we use the portals, there is a reason we can only go when it's night–"

"Fuck the bureaucrats, Bobby. The guy I love is in trouble. You know I know how to get over, with or without a portal." Dean's green eyes flashed feral. "Where is he?"

Sam cut in. "Dean, you need to think about this. Yes, you care about Cas, and you've grown to care about Claire. But what if you drag the angels right to them? As a Fallen, they'll kill him on sight, and we don't know why they want Claire."

Dean snarled and started pacing. "I can't just sit here."

"Garth is tracking him. He's one of the few monsters left who's allowed to cross through without using a portal." Bobby admitted. "Technically, you can also ask Rowena really nicely if she'll go look for him too. She's not a monster, she's a witch who just prefers the company of monsters."

Sam's ears turned bright red. "I can call and ask her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stepped outside.

"Dean, I know you care about him, but if you're gonna go find your guy, you need to do this right." Bobby walked to the front of his desk. "Sit down."

Dean sat down in the chair in front of Bobby, resting his head in his hands.

"We'll get you a temp pass." Bobby clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder "Benny's lady can probably pull you some strings, right? I can say you need it for work."

After pulling some strings, Andrea was able to get Dean a three-day pass to the human world. Rowena agreed to join Dean and use her powers to track Cas and Claire, and Garth would join them once they walked through the veil to the Human world. 

"Ye know, Dean. The plus side to this whole trip, unless the werewolf has found him first, I can be the firs' ta say I've met yer boy." Rowena smiled up at him before stepping through.

Dean took a deep breath, centering himself before following. 

The human world was much brighter than he remembered. He had been brought to the Monster realm when he was young, and Sam only a pup. Hunters had burned his mother alive, and when his father went after them in revenge, he was slain with a silver bullet. Bobby and Ellen had found them, back when monsters could freely move between the realms, two malnourished pups, and took them in, raising them as their own alongside Jo. Despite the assholes who killed their parents, they were raised to see the good in humanity, taking an oath to protect them.

Garth jogged up to them. "Hiya, Dean, Miss Rowena. I got some good news, and I got some bad news."

"Bad news first, please" Rowena raised her chin and squeezed Dean's hand.

"The bad news is that the angels are also on the hunt, and have caught wind of Cas and his charge."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "So what's the good news, man?"

"I also know where they are.”

Dean lunged forward and pulled Garth into a huge bear hug. "You found them? Where are they? Can you take me to them?"

"Calm yerself, Dearie," Rowena pulled Dean back. "Did ye miss the first thing Garth said?"

"Yeah, if I take you to them, you risk confirming that they're using the building to hide." Garth looked at Rowena. "You, however."

"'Cause I'm human? Are they only looking for Monsters?"

Garth nodded. "Let's get you out of the open. We're masked at the moment, but it won't be long before my shoddy spell work fades off and they know Rowena's with us."

The three of them drove to a local hotel that Garth hadn't used yet. Once set up inside, Garth pulled up some information on a laptop. "So, I was able to trace them here." He pointed to an empty spot on the map. "They've taken up in an abandoned hotel. When I went and took a look, I saw that it's done up with all kind of anti angel warding. So I guess, your Cas is a Fallen; otherwise, it would keep him out too.

"Claire doesn't leave, ever. Cas makes a run every few days." Garth scratched at his beard. "The angels have only tried to approach it once, and one angel was instantly immolated."

"Sounds like Cas. He likes to have a plan for everything." Dean smiled fondly.

"There is one other thing. I found out why the angels want Claire. She's a former vessel." Garth leaned back in his chair.

Dean sat on the edge of a bed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Angels are going extinct. They're looking for former vessels and anybody strong enough to support an angel possession to make new angels."

"I dunnae if that a good thing they're goin' extinct, or a bad thing 'cause they're tryna ta make new ones." Rowena rubbed her temples. "Do ye think Cas would be against bringing Claire ta our world?"

Dean nodded. "He probably would have done it immediately if he thought it was a good thing."

"So what we need is to make sure Claire's is no longer appealing to the angels, and bring Cas back to our world." Garth agreed. "Dean and I can look that up if you go to Cas and let him know that his boyfriend is worried sick about him."

Dean blushed. "We never actually got that far."

"Dude, trust me when I say he misses you." Garth chuckled. "And Claire knows all about you."

"Really?" Dean perked up. "I mean. That's good."

"Yer being ridiculous, Dean." Rowena smiled. "Now, either give me something only the two of you know, or something I can give him to show him that I'm coming from you."

After some prep work, Dean telling Rowena an embarrassing story about getting stuck under Emma's foot, and a quick outfit change, Garth drove the witch over to the abandoned hotel. Dean stayed behind and was looking through hunter's research for anything that could strip a human vessel of the ability to hold an angel.

After about an hour, and so many bullshit spells later, the door to the hotel room opened. Not looking up from the computer, Dean started to ask how everything went when he found himself knocked on the floor in a warm, tight embrace.

"You idiot. I left so you wouldn't get hurt, but you still came after me. What were you thinking?" Cas hugged Dean tightly, clinging to him as though he were going to disappear.

Dean returned the hug nuzzling into Cas' neck. "I was thinking that I couldn't lose you, dumbass.”

Rowena walked in and closed the door before looking at Claire. "At least they pointed out the obvious for us."

"That they're stupid? Yeah. I still want to tell Dean that, though. Cas has heard it enough from me over the past two days." The sassy blonde looked down at the two men on the floor. "Are you two going to get up? I want to actually meet Dean."

Cas pushed himself up and off of Dean, standing up before offering the shifter a hand. Dean stood and offered a hand out to Claire. "Nice to meet you."

"When I'm not sleeping? Yeah, I know what you do." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Thanks for being Emma's protector. She's a cool kid."

Dean nodded before asking the obvious. "Why are you two here?"

"Rowena told us of your plan," Cas responded. "Claire doesn't want to be a vessel, and I want to come home. With you."

"I already know of a spell. I was friends with a witch. The feathered assholes got her when they found out she helped me. Her name was Tasha." Claire frowned. "She still made sure the spell got to me." She opened her backpack and pulled out a notebook, handing it to Rowena. "Can you make it happen?"

"I have no supplies here, but I can make anything happen when I have them." Rowena winked. "We can either bring her into the monster realm where all my things are, or we take a few days which Dean doesn' have."

"I don't have to stay in the monster realm, right? We can purge the grace or whatever it is out of me, and I can go back to Jody and Donna?" Claire asked. "I actually felt at home there."

"Aye. I travel back and forth a bit. Humans can come and go. Technically the monsters can, but it's frowned upon."

"Only Angels can't cross through," Cas responded, a sad smile across his face. "So we'll all be safe."

"Then let's go!" Claire clapped her hands together. "The longer we wait, the faster they can find us."

"You got it, kiddo." Dean took Cas' hand into his. "Let's go home?" Cas nodded and followed Rowena, Garth, and Claire out to the car.

The trip back to the Veil was quick. However, they were greeted by a small group of what Dean assumed were angels. Cas quickly stepped between them and Claire while Dean and Garth stood between Cas and the angels.

"Castiel, brother, it's been a long, long time." The angel at the head of the pack called out. "Too long. The halls of the host miss your grace."

"I was no longer your brother the day I was stripped and marked as fallen, Hester," Cas called back. "My grace is missed, but I am not."

"You insisted on protecting the humans. They're pets. Pathetic on their own."

"She was my charge. I was her guardian angel. You all chose to listen to Michael!"

Dean and Garth shared a look and a slight nod, both ready to shift if needed.

"And Heaven will fall if we don't have angels," Hester responded. "Give her over, and you can live your heathen ways."

"Ugh." Rowena rolled her eyes. "Enough. I just wanna go home and drink some tea." She cut open her hand, squeezing some blood onto a sigil she had drawn in the ground with her foot. "Angelis ad Caelum!"

The group of angels that had blocked their passage through the veil disappeared. "Good, that worked. Cas, be a dear?"

Cas walked forward and healed her hand.

"Good, let's go home. I really wasn' kidding abou' wantin' my tea."

Once back in the Monster Realm, Garth went to check in with Bobby, and let them know that Cas and Claire had been found and that Claire would be in the realm temporarily. Rowena called Sam and took Claire to her home, stating that Cas needed to rest, and the best place for him would be with Dean.

Dean stood next to the Fallen and hesitantly wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, pulling him close and resting his head on his shoulder. "You scared the crap out of me, Cas."

"I can only imagine. It hurt me to leave you that way." Cas rested his head against Dean's. "Claire and I barely had any notice."

"Come on, let's get you rested in an actual bed." Dean started walking towards his home.

"Is it comfortable?"

Dean smiled and nuzzled into Cas' neck. "I'll be in it with you."

"Are we actually going to get any rest in it?" Cas' eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"That part," Dean stopped, turning to face Cas, "Is completely up to you." He leaned in and kissed the Fallen, hoping to show how excited he was to have him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
